


Mrs. Brightside

by Scarlettwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Bucky Barnes, My First Fanfic, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettwrites/pseuds/Scarlettwrites
Summary: After a Saturday night out with the Avengers, Y/N and the team recap the night. Bucky shows a little bit of jealousy.*idk i was listening to the song Mr. Brightside and it turned into a fanfic*





	Mrs. Brightside

I sat in the lounge drinking coffee, reading a news article on my phone when Tony walked in.  
  
"Good morning angent, you're up early!" He said pouring himself a coffee.  
  
"It's 7 Tony, that's not early"  
  
"It is for a sunday." He smirks at me as I roll my eyes.  
  
"Where's the soldier?" He asks.  
  
"Which one? Capsicle or Frozen?" I returned, his nicknames didn't stick for everyone, but personally, I thought they were clever.  
  
"Buck, we all know Steve is out running with Wilson."  
  
"Sam isn't tired of hearing 'on your left' yet?"  
  
We laughed as Bucky and Nat entered the lounge.  
  
"Speak of the devil" I said as I twisted my body to face them.  
  
Bucky was my best friend, when he woke up from Cryo and the tension between him and Tony died down, we all agreed to make him part of the team. Ever since he moved into the compound we were practically inseparable given our bond over music (new and old, we had traded favorites from time to time) and dancing.  
  
"Y/N, Tony, what has you up so early?" Nat said, her soft half-smile looking towards Stark.  
  
"Ah, yes the early rising Russian assassain duo, not used to having company this early?" Tony sipped his coffee and continued, "Lab work, a couple of the guys caught weird energy across the globe"  
  
"I'm just up, after taking care of some of the agents after the bars, I guess I sobered up" I said. Bucky looked at me with an embarrassed grin.  
  
"Thanks again, being a super soldier has it's perks but I'm not the type to take care of people." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Nat and Barton wouldn't have made it home without you."  
  
"We would have, we're lethal assassains, I think ordering an uber would have been a simple task" Nat replied.  
  
"Listen, I was mom through college," I stated, "I don't mind."  
  
"Well thank you," a well beyond hungover Clint said as he walked over to the coffee pot. "I am not in my 20s anymore so I was hopeless... and now there's no coffee"  
  
We laughed at the terrible luck of the archer, as Tony prepared another pot Bucky slung his arm around my shoulders and we talked about the previous night. Natasha had led Clint to the dancefloor after a few shots and the dance moves they displayed made for a great deal of jokes for the rest of us. Nat made a comment on the two men who had asked me to dance at the second club, causing Bucky to remove his arm.  
  
"The one guy was so cute Y/N. And didn't he mention something about being into MMA? I know you like your fighters." She said, leaning on the counter with her chin balancing on her hand.  
  
"Nat," I gave her an amused look, "I wasnt into either of them, and he wasn't that cute you were just drunk"  
  
"Regardless you should have given him your number, you deserve some fun." She left it at that, walking out of the room. The rest of us recapped the night more before Tony and Clint headed off to speak to Fury about the energy that had been discovered. Bucky and I sat in silence for a bit sipping our coffee. I finished my article and shifted my gaze towards him.  
  
"You wanna watch a movie or listen to some music? Sundays are so lazy around here it makes me insane" I said, he looked up from his newspaper and the corner of his mouth raised.  
  
"Whatever you wanna do, princess" he started, he called me princess regularly, referring to my inability to take less than an hour to get ready for literally anything. "I wanted to show a song, actually. I heard it on the radio and I think you'd like it."  
  
I smiled as he plugged his phone into the entertainment system.  
  
_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine, gotta gotta be down because I want it all_  
  
"IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS" I screamed the words as Bucky laughed in response.  
  
"Shoulda known" he said.  
  
"The Killers are a band my generation grew up listening to." Me and Buck sang along to the words and he sat next to me, suddenly getting serious.  
  
"Why didn't you dance with either of those guys?" He asked me, looking straight into my eyes. God, his blue eyes were so beautiful in the morning light.  
  
"Buck, I'm not into sleezy guys out for one night of fun, it's not worth it." I said.  
  
"If any guy thought that one night with you was enough, they'd be a fool, and not worth a second glance from you." Here it was, the sweet talking Bucky Barnes you knew. The same Bucky you fell in love within days of knowing.  
  
"Thanks, Buck. That's sweet." I said looking down, the way he spoke to me made my body melt.  
  
"Y/N" he lifted my chin with his hand, "You're perfect, doll. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
I don't know if it was the way he said my name, or the contact between his flesh and mine, but I smiled and moved my face towards his. To my surprise he was the one to close the gap.  
  
His lips were soft and passionate against mine, placing the sweetest, shortest peck.  
  
_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss._  
  
We separated and I smiled at him.  
  
"Took you long enough" I said, "What changed?"  
  
"A couple of wise guys asked my best girl to dance, couldn't have that."  
  
 " _Jealousy, turning saints into the sea.."_

**Author's Note:**

> First work, I'm working on a multiple chapter story so hopefully that goes better than this. Let me know what you would like to see stories about, I always welcome feedback.


End file.
